The primary objective of the Irradiation and Animal Core is to facilitate the development and use of research models and radiobiological principles by the Project Leaders. Translational research into normaltissue radiation injury and the biology of cancer therapy side effects relies heavily on complex in vivo research models that require specific expertise for design and development, implementation, and troubleshooting. New investigators frequently experience start-up problems when their translational projects require the use of these research models. All projects in this COBRE involve experimental radiation models. The Core will provide the Project Leaders with the guidance and assistance they need to develop their experimental animal models and to use existing experimental irradiation facilities. These Core objectives are essential to the research efforts and professional development of the Project Leaders and ensure that the objectives of the COBRE are met. The Core will pursue the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Provide Project Leaders with resources for and advice on the development and maintenance of animal models. Core C will advise on and assist with the generation of transgenic animal models, navigation of the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC), and implementation of optimal animal-breeding schemes and other animal husbandry issues. Specific Aim 2. Provide Project Leaders with resources for and advice on the development and proper use of irradiation techniques. Core personnel will provide expert advice in radiobiological matters and training in and assistance with the use of the various types of irradiators that are available at the institution. The institution has several state-of-the-art experimental irradiators, three of which will be used in this COBRE. The Core will ascertain that the necessary maintenance, calibration, and radiation dosimetry will regularly be performed to guarantee that current and future Project Leaders will have access to these irradiators for the successful completion of their projects. Currently, a small number of young investigators are involved in the field of normal-tissue radiation injury and the biology of cancer therapy side effects. This COBRE will fill a need for scientists who are qualified to perform excellent research in these fields. By nurturing the professional development of the Project Leaders of this COBRE, enhancing their understanding of complex radiobiological matters, and providing them with the necessary infrastructure to develop their research models, this Core facilitates the advancement of promising young faculty members toward an independent career in these important research fields.